Just Like Heaven
by fridhaa'-pattinson
Summary: Adentro viene el summary no me alcanza a ponerlo akii solo les digo qe es la historia d ela pelicula de como si fuera cierto TH


Just like heaven

Esta historia esta basada en la pelicula Just Like Heaven (Como Si Fuera Cierto)

La historia no es mía es de Dreamworks, yo solo cambie los personajes por los de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer

Summary: Esta historia empieza cuando Edward renta el apartamento de Bella, la ultima cosa que ésta quiere es compañía. Después Bella aparece insistiendo que el departamento es de ella… hasta que desaparece ante los ojos de Edward. Él la convence de que es un espíritu. Ella esta convencida de que sigue viva. Mientras buscan el pasado de Bella su relación cambia de resentimiento a romance.

Este chap se lo dedico a mis primas kriss y grezia se qe su cumple no es hoy pero aki tienen su regalo espero qe lo lean ee

Bella's Pov

Yo estaba en ese hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todos colores, estaba sentada en una silla con los ojos cerrados aspirando el olor de las flores.

-Bella- Mary toco mi hombro para que me despertara, había estado soñando con ese hermoso jardín.

-Cuanto tiempo dormí?-

-Unos seis minutos-

-Gracias-

-Iré enseguida- dije mientras me dirigía a la maquina de café para prepararme uno muy cargado para no volver a quedarme dormida.

-Que haces aquí todavía- me pregunto Angela- Cuantas horas llevas?

-Veintitres-

-Oh Bella es hora de ir a casa te ves muy cansada-

-No eso no me conseguirá el puesto-

Yo soy Isabella Swan soy medico y busco un puesto permanente en el hospital st. Mathews en San Francisco.

Enséñale a Amy a vendarse las suturas y puedes darla de alta, Emily necesita un ''electro" no me gustan esos tobillos hinchados- le dije a Jessica.

-Me ocupe de trauma 2 mientras dormías- me dijo el arrogante de Mike Newton, yo compito con el por el puesto.

-No estaba durmiendo-

-De nada- dijo yéndose, por nada del mundo permitiría que el me ganara el puesto.

-La esperan en la 7 y la 10- me dijo uno de los enfermeros entregándome unos papeles.

-Anne? Viste a Anne-

-Perdón, aquí estoy- dijo Anne-

-Hola sr. Anderson, soy la Dra. Swan- le dije a un paciente.

-Puedo hacer algo mas para que este mas comodo?-

- Se casa conmigo?-

-Caramba-

-Tengo mi propio pase de Autobus-

-Como podría negarme- le dije al simpático señor, este tenia unos 90 años y siempre me pide que me case con el.

-Llamare a mi hermana haber si me presta su vestido de novia.-

-Vigila a mi prometido y bájale el nivel de morfina- le dije a Anne entre risas-

Todo el dia estuve en el hospital me prepare café para no quedarme dormida, le acomode el brazo a un señor, le cure un a herida un hombre que trato de tocarme el trasero pero lo detuve con un manotazo.

Le inyecte un sedante a un drogadicto que lamia las paredes. El sr. Andreson me pidio matrimonio por segunda vez y salio casi desnudo de su cuarto.

- Maquillaje teatral Ángela- le pregunte a Angela entrando al baño que se maquillaba-

- Las ojeras espantaban a mis pacientes-

-Y tiene una cita esta noche- dijo Jessica

- Cállate, voy a cenar con mi ex y su madre, no sabe que TOM y yo no divorciamos-…-No quiero ser la responsable de matar a una mujer de 80 años.-dijo Ángela; Jessica y yo reímos.

-Cambio contigo- dijo Lauren saliendo del baño- tengo que coser seis trajes para la clase de baile de Katia-

-No se como lo hacen, Robert quiere hijos, no tengo tiempo ni para afeitarme las piernas- dijo Jessica-

- Deja de afeitarte y te dejara en paz- le dijo Ángela-

- En serio?- dijo Jessica entre risas-

- Bella tienes suerte que tu única preocupación es el trabajo- dijo Lauren mientra me ponía labial.

Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Lauren, todas mis compañeras de trabajo están casadas y con hijos, yo soy la única soltera aquí.

El celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era una llamada de mi hermana Rosalie.

Si?-

_En serio vas a venir?-_

Si claro que iré-

_Bien porque este hombre es fantástico_- Rosalie siempre tratando de conseguirme pareja-

Lo conociste?-

_No lo conocí en persona_-

Rosalie no me vas a enganchar con un extraño-

_Es un amigo de un amigo, oí que es bastante simpático_-

Que significa eso? Es gordo con un buen sentido del humor?-

_No, oye fue difícil convencerlo, el tampoco hace estas cosas-…-Ey niñas tienen que hacer esto aquí? No tenemos otros seis cuatros, ayuden a mami.-…-Estoy en el infierno ven ya-_

Iré, estoy ocupada en estos momentos-

_Tu no sabes lo que es estar ocupada_-

Rose, puedo conocer hombres yo sola- dije alejándome del drogadicto que me quería morder.-

_Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien que no sangrara-_

Ya e recibido dos propuestas de matrimonio hoy-…-Te veré a las 7:00

_Son las 7:00-_

7.30, que preparas?-

_La lasaña de mamá, sin comentarios-_

Llevo un día y medio de ensalada comeré lo que sea-

OH, Quien puso a SpongeBob en la pasta- las niñas me respondí a mi misma-

Tengo que colgar-

Rosalie es mi hermana mayor, se caso tuvo dos hijas Ellis y Lizzie, y se divorcio, ahora ella es la que hace todo, va a trabajar, cuida a sus niñas, en fin todo.

Me tope con el Dr. Cullen y Mike.

Cuantas horas llevas aquí- le pregunto al segundo-

12 horas-

Y tu?- me pregunto

Algunas más-

Mike puedes retirarte-

Bella he tomado mi decisión, quiero que te quedes como medico permanente-

Gracias Dr. Cullen-

Te he dicho que me digas Carlisle-

OK-

Y, a diferencia de los otros pasas mas tiempo preocupada por lo pacientes que adulándome-

Carlisle no se como agradecerle esta oportunidad, quiero hacer tantas cosa que no veo el momento de empezar-

Bella lo unico que quiero por el momento es que te vayas a casa-

Pero me tengo que…-

Vete-…- Llevas 26 horas aquí-

Me cambie y me dirigí a mi auto, ahí estaba Mike.

Felicidades-

Gracias, no sabia que Carlisle me iba a escoger a mi.-

Tengo un oferta en Phoenix, no me quejo-

Adios-

Me meti en el carro, no me quería mojar estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, decidí llamar a Rose.

Oye Rose perdón por el retraso, pero ya voy en camino.-

_Descuida tu cita no llegó-_

Tengo buenas noticias, me quedo en San Francisco-

_Fantástico-_

En un minuto llego-

_OK-_

Colgué y le subí a la radio, no me di cuenta que venia un trailer, este se estampo contra mi carro y después todo se volvió negro.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Que pasara con Bella me imagino que para las que ya vieron la película saben que sigue

Pronto subire el proximo chap.

Dejen reviews pprfavor

Xoxo

Fridhaa-´*


End file.
